digitournment for power
by darkmaster13
Summary: jason is a new agent for dats


Note: I don't own digimon

Digital tamers: by Brandon Nicholson

CHAPTER1

Hey Jason wake up the tournament is starting. Ok Coronamon give me a minute to get dress. Hurry up then or we are going to be late and you know what will happen if we are late we will lose automatically and be get kicked out of the arena. I just got to comb my hair there ready. Lets go I am ready. Finally Jason you take forever we better go now we only got five minutes to get there. Ya lets go we are ready now. Man I hope we aren't late we only got three minutes so you better digivolve to get there faster. Ok "now digisoul charge". "Coronamon digivolve to Firamon" man I am glad you can digivolve now I won't have to run and I can rest I heard our challenger is Aniki and his digimon is a Agumon they are a pretty hard challenge to overcome but we cant be sent home on the first round so we are going to do our best right Firamon. Yes I will but I don't know if I can beat him. You will be able to just don't think about it. O man we got one minute to get there. Hurry up Firamon now lets pick up the speed a little. Don't worry we will make it. Yes we made it good now we need to get ready for the battle. Aniki they look like an easy battle we will beat them in no time. Don't under estimate them they might not look like much but they might pull out to win you never know. Ya but they look like easy pickings. You never know. "My little brother is really strong since we last met this is going to be an interesting battle". Lets get this battle started both competitors ready. We're ready aren't we Coronamon. We are to. Then get ready battle. Coronamon corona flame. Agumon baby flame. The attacks collide a big explosion no one can see. Coronamon get ready to digivolve. Yes Jason. "Digisoul charge'. "Coronamon digivolve to Firamon". Now attack with fira bomb. 'Fira bomb" it hits Agumon directly. Aniki help me. Get ready to digivolve Agumon. "Digisoul charge". "Agumon digivolve to Geogreymon". He digivolved Firamon we need to digivolve to beat them no get ready. Now Firamon "Digisoul charge". "Firamon digivolve to Flaremon" now finish him off with refreshing roar. Refreshing roar. The blast hits Geogreymon and he is destroyed with one blast of that blast. The winner is Jason and Coronamon. Ya Coronamon we did it where going to the next round. Yes Jason we are a great team I just cant want till tomorrow we need to eat and go to bed we really don't want to we late tomorrow. Ya your right so lets go. "Jason you're stronger since you first got Coronamon you should be proud till next time little bro then we will see who is the best of the best". Hey Coronamon we need to call DATS. Ok Jason make it fast we got to eat and then shower and go to sleep. Ok I will make it fast. "BEEP BEEP BEEP" yes Jason I won my first match and I haven't found any information yet but if I win the whole thing I will get more than spying. Well Brandon out I will call when I have more information. Come on Coronamon we need to eat and go to sleep. Ok let's go. "The next morning" Hey Coronamon get up we got an hour before our next match and we r going to train your attacks. Ok but do we have I need my sleep. Yes we have to now get up. I found some plates when I throw them up in the air hit them with your attacks are you ready for one. Yea I am now throw it. There attack it now. "Coroknuckle" yes it hit right on target. Now try three now with a different attack, there they go now hit them." Corona flame". Man it hits two of three of them that pretty good now try do defend yourself with one of your attacks. There you go now three swords are coming toward you now block it. "Petit Prominence". Yes you got that down pack Coronamon. Hey Jason good job out there you were awesome. Thanks Aniki you and Agumon were good to and were tough to beat you put up a good fight. So are you leaving now? Yea but I have to go to my room and pack. Ok you need any help packing. Ya I really need help I got so much stuff to do before the plane comes to get the losers from the first round the only give use 2 hours to pack and eat and say good by. Thanks for helping me pack Jason but you need to train. Naw I can help you we just got finished training now lets go, last one there is a rotten egg. Ya were going to beat them again Coronamon. Yea Jason we are but I was just thinking about something. What Coronamon? If we lose at anytime we fail the mission and be sent home and we would have found anything out you know it. Yea but we're not going to lose because were the best there ever is. Ok now that we are here what can we do to help you pack. You see those clothes in here get a bag and put them in it and that's all. Ok well get started. Ok you do that I will go pack my room up. Ok where done in here what about you Aniki? Ya I am finished to I got an hour left so what you want to do. Lets go to eat so we can talk and you can give me so information about my next rival. Ok let's go. So where is your next battle the cave arena. That's good because its dark in that arena and its hard to see and you have an advantage over Tommy with Coronamon on your side because his flaming head and tail. Now is partner is Dracomon a dark type just throw a bright fire attack to blind him for a couple of minutes. Dracomon's attacks are undead fang and eye of nightmare. When he uses his eye o nightmare don't start at his palms of his hands. His digiforms are Sangloupmon, Matadormon, and GranDracomon. That's all I know about them but all I am saying you got your work cut out for you. Thanks Aniki well its time for you to get ready to leave. Hey Aniki bye love you bro till we meet again. Yes Jason till we meet again.

If you want more of this story and want the 2nd chapter I need 3 good comments you don't count nikki.


End file.
